


six signs you're lovesick

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lovesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: kaede looked up an article called 'six signs you're lovesick', and yep.  it all checks out.crap.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 51





	six signs you're lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if its shit rhfisdf i made it vv sleep deprived  
> like all my fics

number one; you fantasize about them.

oh god, yes she did. all that kaede could think about as she laid in bed at night was the idea of shuichi being there next to her, holding her tight and playing with her hair. something about just the knowledge that shuichi would one day be able to hold her like that excited her, but she knew it would be a long shot for her parents to allow them to hang out in her room unattended. oh well. at least they could facetime every night.

even if they’d only been dating for a little while, there was a sense of ‘we have been together longer than only three months’ from both parties… mainly because shuichi and kaede had been crushing on one another for months before dating. kaede knew that there was something more intense than just love she was feeling for him. even if shuichi had his flaws, he was still an amazing guy, and she knew she wanted to be more than just high school sweethearts with him. was this lovesickness..?? oh well, she’d only cleared sign number one so far.

number two; you idealize them.

she knew deep down, even if she didn’t want to admit it, that she totally ignored shuichi’s worst traits and highlighted his best. after all, she couldn’t help it! there was barely anything poor to think of! in her mind, shuichi was just another amazing guy with a cool talent, nice personality, adorable looks, and just about every other positive personality trait that she could think of. sure, he was a bit anxious at times, but who wasn’t? not like she could dock him any points just for being ill! that would just be rude!

she also recognized that he made her feel better whenever they were around each other. she could be having an awful day, but when she would walk into the dining hall at hope’s peak and see him sitting at a table with kaito, maki, and kiibo, she knew that her day was going to be all better. she would always lay on his shoulder or hold his hand, making quite obvious that she loved shuichi and unashamed of it. while some people, like kokichi, would make snide comments, she would always ignore them and realize that she was hugging him not for the entertainment of kokichi, but the happiness of herself.

number three; you can’t stop thinking about them.

this one fit like a piano glove. she found herself always dedicating her songs to shuichi, spending all her time talking about shuichi, and always trying to find new ways to bring shuichi into the conversation. it surely annoyed miu, maki, and tenko more than probably any of her other quirks, but they understood why she was acting like this. shuichi never pressured her to do work she didn’t want to, he never so much as told her she was being mean, and he never would dream of hurting her in any way. that combined together made kaede feel safe- like she was truly loved by the detective, and a lot more than just a prop for him to use for his enjoyment. 

seeing that she grew up with a lot o pressure to succeed, she was very happy to meet someone who didn’t force her to work as hard as she had to growing up. shuichi let her know that she was worth being loved, even if she was sometimes stressed, angry, exhausted, or sad, and that was a lesson she needed to learn. of course she would never be able to get him out of her head.

number four; you read into everything they do

if shuichi was to text kaede, she would re-read the messaged until she could definitively say there were no hidden meanings, secret meanings, or even underlying emotions being projected in the text. she needed to stay completely sure that he wasn’t losing interest, and she obsessed over keeping him entertained. if they were talking in person and shuichi looked anxious, her first thought would always default to him being angry or sad with her, and she would have to wait to get over that fear until he confirmed to her that he was okay and not mad at her.

she did know deep down, however, realize that he wouldn’t get mad at her for something minor or silly. he wasn’t that kind of guy at all! after all, he was the main person that she trusted in the world, there was no way in hell he would abandon that trust.

number five ; you’re extremely nervous around them

though she liked to remain calm more often than not as to appear to be a strong person, kaede often times would find herself stuttering or her hands clamming up when talking to or about shuichi. she always had a sense of butterflies in her stomach when next to him, and especially so when she realized that there was a lot of heat that would rise to her cheeks when he was near or the topic of conversation. typically, this blush demeanor made everyone else in the class laugh at her, but she didn’t mind. it seemed to make shuichi smile. 

shuichi never thought of himself to be worthy of kaede’s love in all honesty, so seeing kaede act like she was actually interested in him was more than all that he’d ever wanted. to see kaede genuinely get flustered when he would walk behind her and tap her on the shoulder, or to hold her pale hands and notice that they were clammy, it was truly something amazing to him. he was somehow earning love, and from someone so perfect.

kaede knew at this point that she was lovesick, but she also knew that she needed to check the last option on the page, just in case.

number six ; you get a rush when they message you back

that was it- kaede was lovesick. she would always get very excited whenever she got a notification on her phone, and always hoped it was shuichi texting her back. she would never miss one of his messages, and if she did, she would reply as fast as possible.

oh god.

she didn’t know what this meant at all. what if shuichi didn’t like her like that? what if she was going too fast for him? all these thoughts raced through her head as she felt a tap on her shoulder and a familiar voice from behind.

“…six ways to… erm… i’m sorry..!” shuichi turned away from kaede, squeezing his eyes shut. “i didn’t mean to look! but! the headline! was! so! big!!!”

kaede couldn’t really be mad if she wanted to, but she was most definitely embarrassed. he’d seen her phone, and now he knew that she was lovesick. great. 

“oh- i’m not mad!” kaede tried to feign a smile as she turned to face the detective. “i just… nahh… forget about it! just a… stupid thing that… um.. m-miu sent me…”

“miu?!” shuichi cocked his head, assuming the worst per usual. he may be a great detective, but by god can he be a dumbass sometimes. “are- are you and miu-“

“NO!” kaede didn’t mean to yell, but she needed to make sure shuichi knew that she loved him, not anyone else. “no- i mean- miu’s just my friend… i… um… shuichi- i looked it up myself-“

shuichi blushed, a smile starting to form over his shocked expression as he looked more towards kaede’s eyes. “wait- uh… a-are you..?”

kaede gulped before slowly nodding. “um- but i don’t really know what it means, so if you just… don’t… want to remember it… i mean- we’re just, like, causally dating, right? i don’t want to come on too strong!”

shuichi gulped before nervously speaking, his voice trembling slightly. “i… feel the same about you…”

kaede’s face went entirely red before she spoke, the same amount of nervousness and excitement in her voice. they’d never exchanged ‘i love you’s quite yet, as they were both too awkward to actually do it, but kaede just knew that she had to take the opportunity.

“oh…” kaede tried to clear her throat, mentally counting down to say it. 3… 2… 1. “i love you!”

shuichi was equally as red as he tried to force out his reply. “i… i lo-love y-“

“it’s okay, shuichi… don’t feel pressured to say it…” kaede took a step closer, softly kissing his cheek and laying her head on his shoulder. “i know you do.”

shuichi just smiled, running a hand through her hair. he felt incredibly lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading  
> ily


End file.
